


In Another Universe...

by cosplayingfreak



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: AU?, F/M, Gen, Other, Trans Character, Trans Chris, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosplayingfreak/pseuds/cosplayingfreak
Summary: A retelling of Christopher Perry's time in the past, and possibly more. In which, he is a transman, because I haven't found any fanfictions with trans characters of Charmed.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are going to be the same, if not incredibly similar to the show, I'm not trying to change this all up. I just want more representation.

You can never be sure about how things will turn out until you actually go through with it. This is how a certain person went to the past to change things for the better and the way his journey actually went. 

  
  


Chris Halliwell was the best person for the job. He knew more about the Halliwell line than anyone else who would go to the past to save the future, and he wouldn't kill his brother back then in anger. He couldn't. 

He promised that if he couldn't save the future he would find a way to stop it entirely. Even though he didn't want to think of it, he knew he might have to neutralize Wyatt. He hoped beyond all hope that it wouldn't come to that, but knew the risks.

He knew the other risks as well. He knew he wouldn't meet his love in the fixed future. He knew he might not live his life. He knew he wouldn't experience life the same. He knew he wouldn't remember. He hoped he wouldn't remember. 

There was a plan. The plan involved lies. It involved a lot of lies. Just thinking of lying to his family made his chest hurt. It was the mission though. You have to go through with the mission. The thought of seeing his family. Back then they are alive. His cousins aren't even born yet. He isn't even born yet. The thought of seeing his family.

The plan to go to the past went by without any more issues than was expected. He got himself and his stuff to the past. There was a few days before he could orb in and “save” Paige from her death. That would be the first of many lies. He was used to small lies, but this was large. He couldn’t tell them much of anything.

The first order of business when he got to 2003 was to create a safe space for his stuff until he could get a place to stay. He opted for an unused area in P3, which he warded from everyone. Didn’t want anyone getting into his medications or potions, right?

He spent the next few days leading up to his introduction by mixing potions and getting a more stable area until he could hopefully get the back spot in P3. He was ready when it was time for the introduction to his family for the first time in years.


	2. Enter Future Boy

He knew the day had arrived, and started sensing for Paige. He felt her orb in and out to the same spot and waited a few seconds and then orbs in front of Phoebe, crouching down and shielding her eyes in a heartbeat.

“Don’t look into her eyes,” He exclaimed to Phoebe, who turned her head in response. He hurled three potions in quick succession, each hitting Meta, the titan, directly in the chest. She teleported out. Chris helped pull Phoebe to her feet, pulling off his shades as he did so.

“Are you alright,” He asked, slight concern tinting his voice. Phoebe ignored him and looked over to Paige, who’d been turned to stone.

“Oh my god, Paige.” Phoebe’s worry was on the edge of outright fear. She walked up to the statue that was Paige, reached out and touched her arm as if to see if it was still Paige.

“Don’t worry she’s alright.” Phoebe turned to Chris, a slight glare and concern written all over her face. “Well, I mean she’s not completely alright, obviously, but she’s not dead.”

“Are you sure she’s not?”

“Frankly, you see this a lot. Museums, universities, town centers… Most of those statues, not really statues. They’re people like your sister here who have been, uh, turned into stone.” Chris walked around to the opposing side of Paige and spoke directly to Phoebe as he explained.

“Who are you,” Phoebe asked, with a slightly suspicious glance.

“Chris. Chris Perry.” It wasn’t fully a lie, so that’s something. “I’m… from the future.”

Phoebe gave a look of disbelief, which Chris expected as soon as he said it. Before she could reply though, Piper strolled in, and came to a surprise halt.

“Oh my god,” She exclaimed, walking towards the trio. “Tell me that’s just a really good likeness of Paige.”

Chris took a second to absorb the entrance of his mother before looking down at Paige, almost sheepishly.

“No. It’s Paige.” Phoebe patted her head.

“Titan turned her to stone,” Chris explained.

“A who?” Piper turned her attention to him. “Who are you?”

Chris blinked and looked over to Phoebe as she said in a tone of slight disbelief, “That’s Chris. He’s from the future.”

“Yeah, but just like 20 years or so,” Chris further explained to Piper, who was about ready to smack someone.

She half-laughed nervously and turned to Phoebe. “Uh-huh. Friend or foe?”

“Not so sure yet,” Phoebe muttered, exasperated. She started walking towards the door. 

Chris took offense to the comment and went to defend himself. “What do you mean?” He gestured to statue Paige. “I saved Paige, didn’t I?”

Phoebe, now standing next to her sister, faced Chris. “Oh, you call that saving, do you?” She pointed to Paige.

“Hey, I’m the one that put my life on the line here.” He was getting frustrated at this point. “I didn’t have to drop everything I was doing just to orb in and save her butt from-”

“You, you orb,” Piper interrupted. Disbelief written all over her face. “You’re a whitelighter?”

He stared at his mom for half a second, and turned his gaze to Phoebe. “Look, where I come from, history shows Paige,” nodding his head in her direction, “didn’t get turned to stone on this day. She died.”

Both sisters looked at him, slight shock and sadness written on their faces. Phoebe glanced down and Piper at their statue sister.

“And with her death, the Power of Three died too, allowing Titans to ruel and create a world you don’t wanna see, trust me.” They shifted uncomfortably under this new knowledge. “I’m here to alter history, to help you save the future,” He finished, waving his hand towards them.

“Who sent you,” Phoebe inquired, her voice somber.

He thought for a second, shifting slightly. “I can’t answer that.”

This perked both sisters up, Phoebe taking lead. “Why not?” Her voice had a hard edge to it.

Chris entered a teaching/leading mode that became second nature to him at the Resistance. “Because anything I tell you.” He paced in the general direction of the door. “Could risk changing the future in ways we don’t want.”

Piper snatched onto that slip like a dog with a bone. “Who’s we?”

Chris stopped, still looking at them, maintaining eye contact. “All I gotta say is, if I hadn’t gotten here when I did, Paige would have been the third whitelighter victim.”

“Wait third?” Phoebe shifted and continued, confused, “I thought only one was missing.”

“Not anymore.”

Piper stared at him for a second, and then called out, “Leo?! Leo!”

Bright blue lights and resonating chimes appeared in the attic as he orbing in next to Piper. Chris inhaled sharply, and forced himself to remain neutral as Leo fully formed.

“Honey, I’m sorry I missed counseling, but-” He started, speaking a mile a minute.

“Forget that,” Piper interrupted, again. “We’ve got bigger problems.”

Leo looked up, not even sparing a glance at Chris. He saw Paige. “What happened?”

Piper shrugged it off and stared at her husband. “Forget that too. How many whitelighters are missing?”

Leo’s attention flipped back to her. “What?”

“How many?” She enunciated every syllable, a sure sign of impatience in her.

“Uh, two. That’s what the Elders just called me for.”

“Believe me now.” Everyone’s attention shot to Chris, Leo finally actually seeing the other person in the room.

“Who’s he,” Leo asked, but the sound of glass shattering cut off any possible replies.

“What was that,” Phoebe asked, alarmed. Those three raced downstairs, leaving Chris in the attic. 

Chris took this as acceptance, and started wandering towards the book. 

“Time to free Aunt Paige,” he muttered to himself. He started flipping through the book, not entirely paying attention to each page. He made a mental note on the scarcity of the goblin entry, and continued flipping. After all, there might be a de-stoning potion in it. Though highly doubtful, considering the Titans were locked away before the book was even a thought in a young witch’s mind. His mind wasn’t really on Paige, it was more on how much easier this was gonna be than he previously thought. Maybe his time in the Resistance made him better at manipulating and lying than he originally thought about coming to the past. At least he wasn’t under the demonic and torturous interrogation methods of the future.

He heard Wyatt start to cry, and knew it wouldn’t be long until Piper remembered just where she left him. 

 

Sure enough, she did remember. She walked in and saw him flipping through the book.

“What are you doing?” Her voice had an accusatory tone as she walked up to him.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He continued flipping through the book, unperturbed. “I’m trying to find a way to free stone-cold Paige over there.”

“Step away,” she said, reaching him and the book.

“Please, like I haven’t looked in this before.” He relented though, letting the pages be. “You should update your goblins entry,” He stepped away,” It’ll come in handy someday.”

Piper took his spot in front of the book, and he sat next to her. “Goblins?”

“Yeah, trust me. It’s gonna get ugly.” His voice then took a more neutral tone. “Look, obviously you don’t trust me, but I touched the book, right?” He gestured to the book in that moment. “And if the book thinks I’m good, shouldn’t you?”

She thought for a second, and then diplomatically answered, “Well, maybe you found a way around that.”

“Piper come on, I’m just trying to help.”

“Well, then if that’s true, why don’t you tell me how to vanquish the Titans?”

“Except, you can’t vanquish them.” There goes his teaching tone again.

“You mean not without the Power of Three?” Piper didn’t want to consider the other possibility.

“Maybe not even with that. The only way the Elders stopped them 3,000 years ago was by infusing some mortals with a hell of a lot of power, way more than you guys have.”

“So they can do that again,” Piper shot back.

“Not after what happen last time.” Chris forced himself to stay in guidance mode. “When the mortals trapped the Titans, the power went to their heads. They declared themselves gods and forced the world to worship them. The elders swore they would never allow that to happen again.” As he uttered those last words, he stood and walked to the side of the book opposite Piper.

“Hang on a second. I’m having a ninth-grade flashback. You’re talking about the greek gods Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite? They were mortals?”

“Mythology left that part out.” He then added as an afterthought, “Not the only inaccuracy by the way.”

The sound of shuffling was behind Chris and he turned to see Phoebe bringing in a dwarf and a leprechaun.

“Phoebe, what are you doing?” Piper was getting a bit frustrated. She gestured towards her sister. “You’re supposed to be-”

“I know I know,” Phoebe pacified. “But I thought they could help us free Paige.” She started patting the dwarf’s shoulder. “After all, a leprechaun’s luck has helped us before.”

The dwarf took offense to this. “He’s the leprechaun.” He pointed to Finnegan, to his left. “I’m one of the seven dwarves. Try to keep it straight, will ya?”

“Sorry,” She mumbled. Finnegan walked over toe Paige.

“It’s gonna take a lot more than just me luck to free this one. We’re gonna need some pixie dust too.” 

The dwarf shrugged. “I’ll get a fairy. Left my axe downstairs anyway.” He trudged out of the attic.

Phoebe looks over to her moving sister. “Okay, so where are we?”

“Screwed, possibly.” She then addressed Chris. “One thing I’m still not clear about. If the Titans are roaming around, why are they killing whitelighters?”

“Because they need their orbing power.” 

“Their orbing power? What on earth could they wanna do with…” An epiphany hit her and, “Oh my god. Leo!”

She started towards the door, Phoebe and Chris watching. Phoebe had a look of confusion. 

“What-” She turned to Chris, addressing him. “What did I miss? What did she just figure out?” She pointed to the disappearing figure.

“Nothing good.” 

She nodded, content with that response. They waited another few minutes for the dwarf and fairy, and then she set to work attempting to free Paige. This left Chris to wander. 

After a few tries, they thought maybe a specific order was needed. Their final try started with the fairy throwing the dust onto Paige.

Finnegan held out a gold nugget, and transferred the luck onto Paige. He turned to the dwarf, “Now, laddie!”

He hit Paige center back with his axe, but a gray statue of herself remained.

“Don’t know what else to try,” The dwarf told Phoebe.

“Running out of gold too, I’m afraid,” Finnegan added.

“Okay, well there’s gotta be something we can do. Just keep trying.” Phoebe then turned her attention to ‘Future Boy.’ “What are you doing over here.

He turned to her, hands fiddling with the knick-knacks. “Nothing.” He opened a red box and sniffed it. “You guys keep this stuff forever, you know that?”

Phoebe disregarded his slip of future knowledge. “You knew the Titans were after the Elders, didn’t you?”

He turned to face her, and his face had the answer written all over it.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” She crossed her arms.

“I told you, there’s some things I can’t tell you. Some things you need to figure out on your own.”

“Even at the risk of making things worse?”

He didn’t respond to that, reminding himself his mission was to make things better for the future, not appease the Charmed Ones.

Piper stormed in. “All right what’s going on? Leo has not responded to any of my calls, and it’s been over five hours.”

Chris shrugged, “I really don’t know.”

“Well, I really think you do.” The distrust from his mother, even if she wasn’t yet, stung.

“Look, you’re the one who wanted him to go up there in the first place,” he moved and stepped to fully face her, “not me.” 

She gave him a look. “Alright, fine, maybe I do know. And if I’m right he’s gonna need some serious alone time.”

“You know what? Cut it out with the cryptic crap.” She has always been hateful of crypticism. “You need to go up there and bring him back now. No more games.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll go.” He glanced between the two of them. “But if I were you two, I’d focus on freeing Paige, because you’re gonna need her. Soon.” 

With those words, he orbed out, his orbs and chimes filling his spot and taking him up. He really didn’t want to go face Leo, especially not right now. 

He orbed into an amazingly white hall, behind a pillar. Resonating, ethereal sounds could be heard. Being there was almost like being in a hospital, without the harshness of hospital cleanliness and lights. Elders in gold robes were strewn across the floor, black scorch marks on their chests, and near the doors to the council.

“Leo,” he spoke softly, walking out towards his father, who sat distraught next to an Elder.

Leo raises his head, then stands and strides toward Chris. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He grabbed Chris’s shoulders and shoved him back into the pillar. “Why did you let this happen?!”

“Easy, easy,” Chris attempted to placate his father.

“Why?!”

“Because this had to happen! It had to happen so you could do what has to be done.”

Leo dropped his arms to his sides. “What are you talking about? They’re all dead..” He walked away and back towards the Elders. “Gone.”

“No, not all of them. Some of the Elders escaped back to earth but it won’t be long before the Titans hunt them down too. But you can still stop them. You can still defeat the Titans.”

“How?” His voice sounded on the verge of tears.

“I think you know how.”

“It’s too dangerous. The Elders forbid it.” 

Chris walked towards Leo and into his field of vision. “True, but then again the Elders aren’t around to stop you now, are they?... That’s right Leo. This is what it’s all about. This is why they had to die. So you could do something they’d never do… To save the future for your family, for your son.”

Leo glanced around. “This is crazy.”

“Maybe, but it’s our only chance. Like it or not, you’ve been put in this situation for a reason, Leo. We both have.”

“Says you.” Chris really couldn’t get a break from distrusting future family. “How do I know you’re not trying to manipulate the situation for your own future? Just the way you’ve manipulated everything else.”

“You don’t.” He shocked Leo with that admission and continued, “But what choice do you really have. There’s certainly no future unless you do something.”

“I don’t know. Even if I were to believe you, even if I were willing, I couldn’t. I’m no Elder.” It was almost painful for Chris, to see his father before he became what he is to him, to push him to become it.

“Well, you better start acting like one.”

“How do I do that?” Chris gave a half-laugh.

“Do I look like I’m an Elder.” He took a more serious tone. “But you need to, the Titans need defeating, the Elders need protecting. Figure it out.” 

Leo took a few minutes to think, and then he called a distress signal to have the magical beings of the world protect the Elders from the Titans. He thought of a web of fairy magic to keep them from being found, and translated such into his singal. As an afterthought, almost, he added that Wyatt needed to be watched while the Charmed Ones battled.

Chris sat on the steps leading to the chambers as Leo made these signals. The doors opened just as Piper called for Leo. Chris shot up towards Leo, who was coming out with an urn.

“Piper.”

“No.”

“But she needs me.” 

“Not as much as the rest of us do.” This stopped Leo. “You need to stay here, even afterwards, to coordinate.”

“Alright… Then you should go, otherwise the girls won’t understand.”

Thoughtful Leo was annoying him. “Good luck.”

Chris orbed back down towards the Halliwell living room, hearing Piper yell for Leo the whole way down. He orbed in right near the exit.

“You?” This got the other two’s attention, who turned to see Chris. “Where’s Leo?”

“He’s safe, for now.” He looked at free Paige, and his chest hurt. “Paige, hi.”

“Hi.” She sounded more confused than anything else, which was better than everyone else.

“Forget that.” Chris’s attention was captured by Piper. “What do you mean, for now? What’s going on?”

“What is this about us supposedly battling the Titans,” Phoebe added. 

Chris smirked. “You’re about to find out.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Paige’s voice was pretty even, not having the time to be suspicious of Chris, yet.

A veil of white light came in and covered the sisters. It changed their clothes to grecian based dresses, changed Phoebe’s hair to long and blonde, and gave Paige a trident. Phoebe gasped in shock.

“Oh!” Piper looked over to Chris, confused.

“Wha.. Wha,” Phoebe attempted to ask, staring at her newly grown hair. “Ohh,” she shrieked in shock upon seeing Paige’s trident.

Chris was smiling, finally given a chance to see them transform into a random magical being. “That’s what that means.”

“What happened?” Paige’s voice was pure confusion. “What are we?”

“You’re gods.” Chris smirked, and Piper glared at him. This was gonna be fun to explain.


	3. How Our Thoughts Wander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this is taking so long to come out. This is more of a side project that I do when I have time, which isn't often.

A brief explanation of their newfound godhood, Phoebe being Goddess of Love being especially ironic, given her future husband. He knew an explanation of Leo was gonna come about.

  
“Chris? You never told us. Do you have a girlfriend in the future?” Phoebe’s question was filled with lust.

  
Chris barely kept from laughing, letting out a smiley breath, and ignored her. “As you can see, all of you have drives and urges based on your powers. Don’t let them distract you, alright? Stay focused, focused on the Titans.”

“Hold it pal, I don’t know what game you’re running here, but Leo is not in the god-making business.” Convincing Piper always proved tough.

“How old are you, anyway,” Phoebe asked. Chris turned toward her, then quickly snapped his head back to Piper.

“The Elders forbid it, and if anything, Leo is a company man.” Her tone stuck to an annoyed anger.

“The Elders did forbid it,” Chris stated, getting snappy, “and guess what? They’re dead, most of ‘em. Leo’s in charge up there now, and he’s taking a huge risk that you three,” He turns to glance at Phoebe and then back to Piper, “won’t lose your humanity like the ancient greek-”

He was cut off by his own Whoa! And Piper’s gasp as Paige lifted him into the air by his coat, using the trident.

He looked back and Paige started on him. “You killed the Elders! You could have prevented it!” She glance to Piper, who was trying to steady him. “I say we castrate him.”

Chris gasped and covered his crotch, very much not wanting his family anywhere near his genitalia. “A little control here, ladies, please?”

“Can’t we figure out something else to cut off,” Phoebe asked, to the major disgust of Chris. He orbed further into the living room.

“I told you, stay focused. In my future, all the Elders were killed.” Kudos to Bianca and himself for quick cover stories. “That’s why I came back to help Leo give you the power so this would never have to happen again.”

Paige, ever distracted, calmly said, “Hey guys, watch this.” Then the piano was destroyed by a lightning bolt from her trident. Chris backed away from the bolts.

“Put that thing down! You’re gonna hurt someone,” Piper scolded a giddy Paige, shoving the trident back towards the ground.

“I certainly hope so. Do you know the damage this thing could do?” Paige admired her trident.

“A lot.” Chris was at wit’s end, these Charmed Ones were nothing like the family he knew. They were too green, too distracted.

“Paige, make love, not.. You know.” Phoebe gestured to Paige. “There’s no door love can’t open, no wall love can’t climb, no hurdle love can’t… hurdle.”

Piper was just as annoyed as Chris, if not more so. “This is Leo’s strategy! Well, he must’ve lost it up there, because these girls can’t be seen in public.” Paige lifted the trident, proving her point. “Much less-”

“Oooh, that reminds me! I’m late for the bachelor auction. I’m gonna go pick up a guy or two…” Chris shook his head. “Or twelve.”

She clapped and disappeared in a pink heart puff.

“Phoebe,” Chris called, uncertainly. He had hoped that even in this time, his family could focus.

“Ooh! That's a good idea.” Piper turned, wary towards Paige. “I’m gonna go get in some target practice with some demons. Watch out, Titans.” She lifted her trident with both hands and disappeared in a storm of lightning.

“I knew this was gonna happen.”Chris’s voice had a slight edge to it. “You gotta go after them.”

“Oh, no-no-no. This was your idea. You clean up the mess.” Piper was going to have the hardest time accepting Chris and he knew it.

“No,” Chris spoke as he would to a child about responsibility. “Your role is to provide balance. That’s why you feel so grounded and in control.

“Wow, Chris.” She spoke with genuine surprise. “That was actually pretty good. You almost sounded like a whitelighter.” The anger broke back though. “Too bad I already have one. And if he would like me to do something, he can come down and tell me himself.” Then she got louder, yelling towards Leo. “Do ya hear that!?”

“You want Leo?” He stepped towards her with an intensity new to her. “Hmmm? Then vanquish the Titans. If you can’t do that, you’re gonna find out what a world of darkness feels like. My world.”

The intensity in his gaze and his posture set Piper to work. She left to go find her two sisters, leaving him with the elven nanny, and Wyatt.

He didn’t dare go disturb them so he went to wander the house. It would take all three of them a little bit to get back anyway. He walked through to the conservatory, and remembered when he was younger, before Wyatt turned all together. He, with the help of Mom and Wyatt, came out to his whole family in this room. He hadn’t really wanted to make a whole big thing of coming out, but it was the only way all his family would know.

He walked into the dining room, staring at the table that they have somehow managed to keep alive through all this. This is where he and his mother were when the demons attacked. He was fourteen, with a mop of brown hair and awkward baggy clothes. He and his mom were talking about what food to have for dinner, and he was distracted by the smell of his cake from the kitchen. He kept licking his lips and nodding along, thinking about how sweet his vanilla and chocolate cake would taste. Then Piper had asked him if he wanted liver and onions, which broke him from his cakey daydreams. They were fake arguing over whether he actually wanted liver and onions, he had been nodding after all, when the demons attacked. There had been an army of them, everytime one died another three took its place.

They fought off as many as they could, and Chris kept calling for Wyatt’s help, and then one got an athame to Piper’s abdomen. The demon’s deemed this a success and shimmered away, leaving Chris with a dying mother. He kept calling and calling for Wyatt and Leo. He had tears running down his face.  
Piper raised a hand to his cheek and wiped away a tear. “Don’t cry, Chris.” Her voice was quiet, weak. “You are my strong son, and I love you. It’s my time to go, I can see Death calling me. Just remember you can do anything, my peanut.”

Her hand fell from his face and he started sobbing. He was basically screaming for his brother and his father, and trying to heal his mother with his healing. He never did figure out how to heal. He never needed to when he was younger, and no one ever thought to teach him, that by the time he needed it, it was too late.  
Chris snapped out of his stupor in the dining room when he heard voices from the living room. He wandered back to a sight he had never wished to see. Phoebe sitting on the couch surrounded by men, all touching and fanning her.

“What the hell is this?! Goddesses gone wild?” He addressed Piper with his next words. “I told you to keep them in line, what would happen if the Titans attacked right now?”

Piper, ever annoyed with him, said, “Chris, I’ve got it. Thank you. All of you, OUT!” She pointed towards the door and infused the word out with a bit of power, bringing forth a gust of wind that sent all the men careening towards the foyer.

Phoebe harrumphed and Chris walked around the couch, pointing to Piper and exclaiming, “Now that’s what I’m talking about!”

“Time for a morality check. Leo did not give us this power so we could form armies,” she glanced to Paige, who glared back, “or love cults.” Piper glanced over at Phoebe, who pouted up at Chris, flirtedly. He was not amused or turned on. “The ancient greeks indulged in their whims that way, and look what they became.”

Chris heard an opening and used it. “Petty, evil, vindictive.”

“Thanks, I’ve got it.” Piper still believed Chris to be a foe, or at least very frustrating. “Now hey!” She grabbed a pillow and jabbed Phoebe in the butt. “Can you two get it under control?”

“‘Reason and judgement are the qualities of a leader.’ Tacitus, 100 A.D,” Paige intoned, understanding. Kinda funny the things people differ on, like how Chris preferred C.E.

“‘Love… will keep us together.’ Captain and Tennille, 1970’s.” Phoebe gestured suggestively at Chris with a smile. She raised her goblet to her mouth and Chris scoffed under his breath. Phoebe was a lot more flirtatious when she was younger.

“Fascinating. Now, can we figure out a way to beat the Titans?” Piper still sounded annoyed and vaguely angry, so maybe it was the whole situation instead of just Chris as he previously thought. “Cause I for one would like my family back, soon.”

There came a slight chiming from above.

“Is that a jingle,” Phoebe wondered aloud, confusion evident in her voice.

“There are no Elders up there, who’s jingling,” Paige asked, suspicious.

The chiming came again, and Chris listened before answering them. “It’s Leo.”

“Leo can jingle?” Piper just sounded exasperated.

“Yup,” Chris replied shortly. “He says an Elder’s under attack. Like it or not, it’s time to face the Titans.”

The girls glanced at one another, and then made to leave. Just before they left, they realized they didn’t know where to go. Chris offhandedly told them and off they went, leaving him alone in the house. He meandered around a bit, not allowing himself to get lost in memories like last time. When he got to Wyatt’s nursery, he orbed out.

It was stupid as all hell that the day the Titans came out, was also the day of his injection. He knew that he didn’t have to do it specifically every two weeks and being off by a day wouldn’t hurt, but he needed the clockwork of the day and roughly the time to keep him going when he formed the resistance. Now it was just a habit to do it specifically two weeks from the precious time, past noon but before 10 pm.

He orbed into his corner at the beck of P3, and pulled out his bottle and a syringe. He pulled two needles out of another bag. Using the first needle he put 200 mg into the syringe, and then he switched the needle for the skin stabbing one. He felt around his left hip bone, and stabbed himself. He wasn’t squeamish about it anymore, he’d been through too much for a needle to bother him.

Wyatt and Victor used to be the ones to help him with this, and then Bianca or himself would have to do it, mostly himself. He finished, and wrapped the syringe and needles in a plastic glove. He returned his bags to their rightful spot, warded and protected from everyone but himself. Then, he orbed his trash into a dumpster a few alleys away, one he knew was visited a lot by drug users.

He orbed into the sitting room, in between the couch and the table. When he finished orbing he was greeted with disappointment.

“Oh it’s just you.” Paige looked down at the floor, upset that it was Chris, and not Leo.

“Hello to you too,” Chris snarked and shook his head. “So the elders are taken care of.” He sat next to Phoebe on the couch. “So where’s Piper?”

“She’s upstairs with the baby.” Phoebe changed topics. “Um… Could you bring us Leo?”

Chris looked at her, head propped against his hand. “He’s busy.” He looked over at Paige. “How’s it going here?”

“Not so good. I keep trying to come up with a plan to defeat the Titans, but every battle simulation ends the same way.”

Phoebe turned her head back to him dramatically. “With our death.”

Chris nodded and hmmmed.

“We could really use Leo right about now.” Paige nodded with him.

“I’m starting to get that impression.” He lifted his head off his hand.

“Could you bring him back?” Phoebe sounded hopeful.

“For the last time, no.” His shortness took Paige aback. “What is wrong with you two, huh? You’re acting hopeless.”

“I don’t know,” Phoebe mumbled, genuinely unaware. “I mean, I guess I always feel like this right before a big battle. And then Leo comes down, and I don’t know how he does it, but he…” She took a breath, “makes me feel like I have the power to do anything.”

“Really?” Paige never considered the way it felt. “It’s different for me. It’s like I forget that I even have any training, and I, and I can’t concentrate, but Leo helps me focus and calm down. You know, I’m starting to think that we take Leo for granted.” Chris stood up. “Are you sure you can’t get him?”

Chris was so frustrated by this point that he started raising his voice. “Leo-Leo is up there, okay! And he’s gotta stay up there until…” He sounded almost unsure, which made Paige shake her head in shock. “You know what? I’m not gonna go over this again. What can I do to get you two over the hump here?”

Phoebe bounced a suggestion right away. “Try saying this, it always works for Leo. ‘Your power comes from your emotions.’”

“Oh oh oh, or what about this. ‘Trust the Power of Three.’”

“Or how about this one, ‘I’m gonna go check with the elders.’ Do you actually think he checks with the elders?”

Paige let out a laugh and went, “No. He probably just orbs to a sports bar and buys his buddies rounds of drinks.” She took a deeper, rusty tone. “‘Yeah, my wife thinks I’m up there Here’s to the elders.’”

Both sisters laughed at their antics, while Chris looked at them, shocked.

“You really are helpless without him.” He looked at them in sad amazement. Phoebe looked down, ashamed, and Paige shrugged her agreement.

He gave up trying to induce confidence and courage in them. He basically ordered them to think of ways to defeat the Titans and then walked up the stairs and towards Piper.

She was holding Wyatt when he came in, Wyatt staring straight at him.

“I need help.”

“Uh, excuse me, this is my bedroom. You can’t just walk in here anytime you want to.” By the time the words were out of her mouth, she was fully turned around and facing him.

“Yeah, I know.” Chris had gotten the full lecture enough times to have it permanently memorized. “But your sisters need you. I got them working on the Titans, but I don’t know how long that’s gonna last.” Piper set down baby Wyatt in his bassinet.

“I thought you needed me.” She looked at him with eyes he used to be able to see all the time.

“I did.” It slipped out, him suddenly thinking of all the times he needed her after she died. “I mean, I do.”

She gave him a look that sent him on the defensive. “I need you, cause they need you. Actually, they need Leo. Look will you please just go deal with them?”

“What’s the matter Chris? The all-knowing running out of answers?”

“Yes! Yes I am!” He paced closer to the closet turned nursery. “If that will motivate you, yes, I’m losing control, because I’m watching history repeat itself, and nobody’s willing to do a damn thing about it!” Pretending to be angry with the situation rather than everything else was easy.

“I feel your frustration.” She was being the grounded goddess she had become, and it made him sigh, upset.

He paced back towards the door. “Piper. If it helps, I get it. Okay? I do. Really. You need Leo. Your sisters need Leo. But if you can’t stop-”

“You forgot the baby,” Piper interrupted. “The baby needs his father, too.”

Chris didn’t think Wyatt actually needed Leo, but that was beside the point. “Fine, but if you can’t stop missing your husband long enough to see the bigger picture-”

“There is no bigger picture than my family,” She interrupted again.

Chris got pissed. “Well then, pay attention, because the world I grew up in, families hardly existed. I never had a chance to know mine.”  
“Not my fault.”

“Not yet.” He was calmer about it.

“Is that what this is about? You blame us for what happened to you?”

“I just want you to get it right this time. Use your Power of Three. Use your power as gods. Save the world from going to hell.” Wyatt started making some noises.

“If that’s what you want, then I will say it one more time, and maybe you will hear me. We need Leo. Now, excuse me, I have to go warm up a bottle.” She walked past him, coldly, and he watched as she left.

He walked around to see his baby big brother, who raise his famous shield. Chris laughed, “Don’t worry, you’ll come to trust me in time. They all will.”

It was kinda hard, having to make your family trust you all over again when they don’t even know you yet. He orbed up to Leo.

Leo turned around and grasped his arms. “What are you doing? You’re going to expose us.”

“Shhh. That’s the idea.”

“Did you sense that,” Cronus asked. “Someone orbed.”

Chris stepped out from behind the pillar and whistled. When he caught their attention he just raised his eyebrows. Cronus shot fire at him, which he dodged, easily.

“Hurry go. Piper needs you.” He watched Leo orb out. Then he stepped out again and orbed as Cronus fired another shot. He was gonna send them on the wildest chase he ever could. They would be following his trail for as long as possible.

Trying to convince Piper to defeat the Titans didn’t go as originally hoped. He hadn’t expected to be accused of blaming them for his family not existing. They were his family.

It didn’t matter too much though, because they needed Leo more than Chris needed them to trust him, so he got him. Being attacked and then running from Titans was not his ideal way to spend his first day seeing his family again, but it had to be done. For reasons unknown, his father was a needed person in the family during this time. Not that he would be much longer, the only way to become their whitelighter and protect Wyatt was to kick Leo to the curb… or give him a much needed promotion.

“Chris! Wherever you are, get your ass over here!” He heard his mother’s call resonate in his head. Though he refrained from orbing in until his father spoke as well.

“It’s okay, Chris.”

“This better be an emergency. You are gonna lead the Titans straight to us.” He kept his voice hard, angry.

“What’s happening to my husband?”

“Something amazing,” He said, gently.

“You know what? Cut the crap. You knew the elders were gonna die. You coached Leo up there. You knew all of this was gonna happen!”

“Did you?”

Chris scoffed, “You’re not serious.”

“Whatever it is you think you’re doing, you need to make it stop.”

“Piper, nobody chose this! It chose Leo. What he did up there for all of us was nothing short of a miracle. Now he’s receiving the ultimate reward, a chance to become a-”

“Don’t you dare say it!”

“The world needs sources of good to watch over it. Do you know a source of pure goodness better than Leo?”

Leo looked up at Piper, wondering her answer. Piper scoffed.

“Leo is not… He’s not an elder, okay? Because elders don’t live on earth. They don’t have families, okay? Just tell him you’re not an elder.”

Leo looked at her, with sadness in his eyes. “I don’t know that I can.”

Piper stared at him, shocked and hurt. Chris spoke up. “I think you should get back to your sisters.”

Leo looked like he agreed. Piper refused, eyes still on him. “No, not until you tell him.”

“They’re waiting for you.”

“Chris is right. You need to get back to Paige and Phoebe.”

“No. Not until you say it.”

“The Titans are gonna be here any moment!” Chris got a sense of urgency in his voice.

“I said NO!” Her power sent Chris flying into the door, shattering the wood beneath him. He landed on the floor unconscious. His last thoughts were of shock that his own mother would use her powers on him.

When he awoke once more, the Titans were defeated and Piper was gone. After a slight catch-up session he learned she ran off, distraught.

Paige got the god powers removed from herself as a de-godified Phoebe scried for her.

“Anything on Piper?” Paige walked over and sat next to Phoebe.

“Nope, I still can’t a read,” Phoebe said, waving the crystal over the map of San Fran.

“Just keep trying.” Chris gestured to the map.

“Okay, even if we do find her, how are we gonna get her back? She’s on this major power trip. She destroyed the Titans, not even the greek gods could do that.” Paige was worried for her eldest sister.

“We just gotta hope she has some humanity still left inside.” Chris eyed Leo as he came over holding the urn.

“If anyone can come back from this it’s Piper. I’ve gotta go now. If you need me Chris knows how to get in touch.” Chris eyed Leo, resentment in his eyes.

“Where are you going,” Paige asked.

“The elders have returned to the heavens and they’re calling for me.” With those words, he orbed out.

“Did he just bail on us? Is that what he did?” Phoebe was in disbelief.

“Uh, what about, you know, helping us find his wife?”

“He's trusting in you to do that. You need to find Piper and talk her down before she sets up shop somewhere and throws the world into chaos. Then it'll be too late for her.”

“Okay, maybe you missed the part about Piper being Leo's wife,” Phoebe injected.

“Look, you have to understand. Things have changed. The Elders need Leo up there to help restore order.”

“Cut to the chase, future man. Is this about Leo being turned into an Elder, or what?”

“He's on the path.”

“Okay, don't give us that creepy pod-people smile. Okay, in your world, being an Elder may be cool but in our world it pretty much sucks. Leo is our brother-in-law…” Phoebe started.

“And our Whitelighter…”

“And our friend,” Phoebe finished.

“And we don't want to lose him.”

“So listen, you go up there and tell him…” A tree branch smacked across the window, causing her to scream. “What is going on with this storm?”

Paige came to an epiphany, “Piper. Piper's what's up with this storm.”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember when the Titans were first released, the major weather shifts, and the earthquake.”

“Yeah.” Chris listened to them intently, glad to finally see some of the family he had come to know.

“When you have power over the earth like the Titans did, it's bound to suffer your emotional baggage.”

“And like Leo says, our power comes from our emotions. Okay, okay. So if you're a god and you're angry and you're taking it out on the city, where would you go?”

“Somewhere high where I could enjoy the damage I'm inflicting.”

They orbed out and Chris wandered about the house. He checked on Wyatt to make sure that he was okay, and made himself some food. He just waited until they came back. When they all came back okay, he went and slept for the night. He was exhausted by his inner emotional turmoil that he passed right out.

The next day, he waited for a bit before going and sitting on the steps leading up to the house. Leo orbed in in front of him.

“So the Elders decide what to do with me yet?” Chris was slightly bitter about Leo coming to him.

“Well, you've been the subject of heated discussion. One thing we agreed upon is you can't return to the future.”

“I figured as much. The timeline's changed, I don't even know what I go back to.” He looked down and then back up.” So what did they decide?”

“The Elders voted to make you the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter.”

“They did?”

“As a reward for helping to defeat the Titans but then somehow I figured you knew that. You know, I can't stop thinking about what Piper said and wondering myself if this wasn't part of your plan all along. Take good care of them, Chris. Don't forget, I'll be watching over you.” Leo’s tone went accusatory before he orbed out. Chris watched the orbs go up for a bit then raised his hand and scattered them. They shot apart in a burst. He glanced around for anyone watching, then got up and went inside. He turned and waved his hand, shutting the door with telekinesis, before joining the party.


	4. Search For Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo, I suck at this... I have spent three months trying to figure out how to end this and I just end up leaving it as is. Next chapter will be the last fully in line with the episode list, I'm tired of staring at transcripts.

So, leaving Leo with the Valkyries had been a last minute plan, but it was rather ingenious. Chris managed to speak to and convince Freyja that Leo would be good fodder to train the future warriors. Elders were already dead too, so there’s that bonus. 

 

He didn’t feel bad in the slightest for leaving Leo to rot in Valhalla. It was just going to be a few months, if everything went according to plan, which it was… at first.

 

Piper started getting happier than typical or expected, which was starting to worry him a little, but it wasn’t impeding her powers and demon hunting, so he didn’t bring it up.  He wasn’t one to judge the coping techniques of a dead person. He couldn’t get close to any of them anyway.

 

Life was so much simpler in the past. He was an unknown to everyone, so no one knew he was more than a whitelighter and he was never considered a threat. Sucked for the demons he hunted when he wasn’t trying to work through who fucked up Wyatt or sending the Halliwell sisters after demons, but was the best way for him to stay under the radar. Especially with the Elders, they didn’t like him all that much as a Halliwell, but they couldn’t care less about what an average future whitelighter does.

 

He got to have a routine in the past, got to eat more consistently, and didn’t have to deal with constant attacks. There was some things he brought from the future with him; an athame under his pillow that he wrapped his hand around as he slept, only sleeping a few hours so he can stay safe, a notebook filled with notes about Wyatt and his life before Chris, a list of all possible demons (vanquished ones crossed off), enough testosterone to last two years, and a few sets of clothes.

 

The athame was a gift, given to him by the very person he came back to save. It was after a demon attack when he was sick.

 

_ Chris was laying in bed, his eyes crusty and hard to open. He was completely out of it, not capable of seeing straight or coherently using his magic without blowing himself up. When his mom took him to the doctor, the doctor gave them some antibiotics and said time and rest would be the best help.  _

 

_ He was lying there, curled up in his bed coughing meekly, his family away on hunts or training. He felt the air in the room change, and sat up, sniffling.  _

 

_ “Who’s there?” Chris waited for an answer, before repeating in a more panicked rasp. _

 

_ There was a creak, indicating there was someone there. Chris scrambled backwards. _

 

_ “Mom! Wy!” He hit the wall, and heard another creak. He kept calling for them, eventually dropping mom and just calling Wyatt. His last call was cut off as he felt a terrible pull in the pit of his stomach. He started sinking into his bed, feeling as though he was being drained. It didn’t take long for him to feel tired. He tried to fight it, tried to send the demon flying, but attempting to use his powers sped up this draining. _

 

_ There was a flurry of blurry orbs, too dark to be a whitelighter’s, but the light-headedness distracted him from dwelling on it. The last thing he saw was a bright light and then his world went dark. _

 

_ He blinked himself awake sometime later to Wyatt sitting over him, looking worried. _

 

_ “You almost died.” _

 

_ “What do you mean?” His voice creaked and his words just barely got out of his throat before he curled on himself, coughing wetly. Wyatt rubbed his back, his eyes softening at seeing his little brother in such a weak state. _

 

_ “I mean, you almost died, and you would have if I took any longer to answer.” _

 

_ “But I didn’t.” Chris sat up and looked his brother dead in the eyes, pale and shaking from the illness. He tried to look steadfast and strong. _

 

_ “But you could have, and it’s all our faults. You are in a weak state, we all know that. We know you can’t use your magic right now, and we all just left you here alone,” Wyatt started ranting, his hands shaking. His magic was sparking around him, “We just left you here so we could all do stupid stuff. There wasn’t anyone here. I can’t lose my little Chris. You are my partner in crime, and we are gonna be the best witch team of our generation. You can’t die, which means we can’t let you be all alone when your weak and incapable of protecting yourse-” _

 

_ “Hey! I’m not incapable! I take care of myself all the time.” Chris crossed his arms and turned away from him. Wyatt pulled Chris into a hug, and just held him to his chest. _

 

_ “I didn’t mean it like that,  _ peanut _. I meant right now.” He squeezed Chris tightly to his chest and loosened his hold when he heard the wheeze. “I just meant you’re sick right now, and I can’t lose you.” _

 

_ Chris wrapped his arms around Wyatt, almost cuddling into him. “I’m sorry I scared you.” _

 

_ “You didn’t scare me, but this made me realize that you need help for when you’re like this. So I-” _

 

_ “When I’m like what? Are you saying you expect me to become deathly ill again?!” _

 

_ “Well no, but you plan on having top surgery, and that will put you out of commission power-wise cause we know anaesthetics and your powers disagree. But yeah, I decided to give you this. So even if someone isn’t around to protect you, you can be safe.” He conjured an athame. Bright and silver with a black handle and a few protection runes inlaid in silver and their family crest. _

 

_ “Wy, where did you get this? I can feel the power from it.” _

 

_ “I just got a normal athame, and then I imbued it with our family magic. Anything to help you get an extra bit of safety. You’re the most likely to get hurt anyway, you fucking martyr.” Chris set the athame down so that he could pull his brother back into a hug.  _

 

_ “I love you, you arthurian loser.”  _

 

_ “And I love you, you self-sacrificing idiot,” Wyatt chuckled out. _

 

Chris was sitting on his bed, holding his athame gently in his hand. It didn’t have as much power in this time, but that didn’t matter to Chris. This was part of his proof. Proof that Wyatt wasn’t all bad, that he cared, that Chris’s crusade wasn’t a waste of time and resources.

 

The schedule for the past seemed hectic to two of the three charmed ones, but that didn’t matter. He needed to take out as many possible threats as he could before Leo came back. Leo didn’t trust him, not that he expected him to, he never did.

 

He slipped the athame back under his pillow, and grabbed his notebook. There were random notes on possibly major stuff that happened until Chris was five. After that he didn’t need it, his memories taking over. There was a jot down of the demons that were vanquished by then and whether or not it helped. 

 

He aimlessly flipped through the possible demons section before falling on a group under the section of other planed demons. Struck with a sudden idea he orbed out, leaving behind his notebook.

 

He landed in the attic of the manor, ignoring the bile that rose in his throat every time he saw the attic before shit went down. He pulled a pen out of his pocket, tapping it as he telekinetically flipped through the book, staring blankly at every page as his mind raced.

 

He slipped the pen in his mouth, chewing on it as he flipped through the book, finally focusing in on it. He grabbed a notepad out of habit. He found a demon that might be what he was thinking of, causing him to pause for a second before moving on.

 

He finally found the demon he was looking for, the Trok Demon. He pulled the pen out of his mouth and jotted down the spell. Just as he finished writing it down a watery looking portal opened in front of him. A woman in animal skin looking clothes, a headband, and a necklace with a powerful pendant. Chris looked up, shocked.

 

“Hey, are you out of your mind? What are you doing here?” He kept his voice soft and low, so as not to alert anyone who might be home.

 

“Freyja sent me. She wants to know what’s taking so long.”

 

“Freja?” He walked around the book and towards Mist, the valkyrie. “You know for a mythical character she sure does worry a lot.”

 

“She's not the only one who's worried. He's an Elder, Chris. How much longer do you really expect us to keep him?”

 

“Don’t tell me he’s complaining.” The exasperation from his voice was palpable.

 

“Yes, a lot actually.”

 

“I don’t believe it. Send the guy to an island filled with beautiful women and he still complains. I can’t win,” Chris angrily stated. He couldn’t believe how much harder Leo was to deal with than he expected from the man he knew.

 

Mist ignored his mini mental freakout. “How much longer?”

 

“Until I’m ready.” At Mist’s hard look, he continued, “ Look, I'm sorry but I haven't finished what I came here to do yet. And I need Leo out of the way until I can. More importantly, the sisters can't find him before I'm ready or else-”

 

“I know,” She interrupted. “We all understand the risks.”

 

“I’d never hurt you, Mist,” he said, moving closer, his voice soft again. “You know that.”

 

“You would if you had to.” She glanced down. “I know that too.”

 

There was a muffled, “Chris are you up there?” That stopped either of them from going any further.

 

“You better go.” He then kissed her gently.

 

“Please… Hurry.” She touched her pendant, calling forth the portal and walked through it. It closed just before Piper walked through with the laundry basket. 

 

“Hey! Do you have any laundry?”

 

“Uhhhhh…” His eyes were glazed over, unfocused. He snapped out of it when he saw Piper’s concern. “No. No, I’m good. Thanks.” He walked towards the book and she turned away. “I’m gonna get your sisters though. You have another demon to vanquish.”

 

She turned back around and beamed, “Okey-dokey.”

 

She left the room, allowing him to be with his thoughts before he had to go get anyone. 

 

He’d have to deal with his whole mess sooner than he expected he’d have to. Piper was getting to be unbearably chipper, not that he cared too much. He couldn’t care much, but Phoebe and Paige were starting to notice.

 

He ignored the slight rising pain in his heart at seeing her like that. He stood there for a second, deeply inhaling and pushing his emotions down. When he was composed, he orbed away and towards Phoebe. 

 

He watched her flirt with some radio guy for a little bit, then walked out from behind the van, calling out to her. She quickly exchanged goodbyes with the stupid-looking man.

 

Phoebe raised an eyebrow, clearly not amused. 

 

“Trok demon, remember?” Honestly the Charmed Ones had such a shitty work ethic.

 

“Oh Chris, get a life.” 

“Come on.” Phoebe was his worst issue. He expected Paige’s disjointedness, but Phoebe was supposed to be this all amazing wonder witch.

 

“Uff,” She groaned, before reluctantly going towards her car. When Chris was sure she got in and was going home, he took a second to be frustrated with the inanity of the Charmed Ones wanting a life of no magic. It really was the most annoying thing about the past.

 

He walked off to an area he knew he wouldn’t be seen and then orbed out to Paige, in the middle of an empty sidewalk.

 

“Trok demon.”

 

She turned to him. “What now? Can’t you see I’m working?”

 

As the words left her mouth, a bulldog she was walking started humping her. It took everything in Chris’s power to remain collected as he spoke. “Don’t care, we have to do this now.”

 

“Can’t I return the dogs?”

 

“After, come on, this will only take a little while, Paige. And it needs to happen now or never.”

 

She groaned and he grabbed her arm and orbed with her and the five dogs to the manor.

 

“Alright, can we get this started because I have to go,” Phoebe started, faltering at the sight of the dogs. “Where did they come from?”

 

“He wouldn’t let me take them back first.” Paige’s voice dripped with frustration.

 

“Back?”

 

“Yeah, I’m a… dog walker. The temp agency messed up.” 

 

“Okay, do you guys mind? We have to summon the Trok demon while he’s still on our plane.” The inanity of their lives seemed like such a waste. “Piper!”

 

“Oh, Chris, lighten up. Sending us after all these demons is getting to be a real drag,” Phoebe complained.

 

“Yeah, you’re working us like dogs.”

 

“I don’t see Piper complaining.”

 

“No, because Piper doesn't complain about anything anymore.” Phoebe grew irritated as she continued, “Ever since Leo left to become an Elder, all she does is walk around the house all… chipper.”

 

“So,” Chris asked, not seeing the point.

 

“So, it’s unusual. What’s worse, it’s not Piper.” 

 

He was going to make a sarcastic comment, but Piper came down the stairs, Wyatt on her hip and a phone to her ear. 

 

“I’d love to have a play date. Maybe we should call Jenny and she can bring baby Josie. And then I’ll bring the juice and maybe bake some muffins and,” She stopped as she saw the dogs, “Aww, how cute!”

 

She continued past them and into the kitchen, her sisters’ concerned eyes following her.

 

“She’s getting worse.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Do you have the spell?” Phoebe actually directed at Chris.

 

“Right out of the book.” He handed her the paper, a little smug. “After you summon him, make sure Piper freezes him. Otherwise, you’ll never get the spell off.”

 

That sweet little conversation ended with Chris in the attic with Paige’s dogs when Piper lost control of her powers, allowing the demon to escape. What was even worse, Paige got hurt and now they were questioning his abilities as a whitelighter. It sucked being shit as his whitelighter powers, but it’s not like he really had any help learning them. 

 

On top of all the other crap that kept him from fixing the world, they wanted Leo and they wanted to stop demon hunting. Reminding of the fact that Wyatt was in danger didn’t fix anything, and informing of what the Elders know of Leo’s absence just made them more resolute in their thoughts.

 

He stared out the window of the attic, trying to calm his mind as Paige worked on scrying for Leo with his shirts. He had panicked when Paige decided to start scrying, knowing Leo would blame him, he always did. He calmed himself to a slight nervousness when Phoebe walked in.

 

She and Paige started talking about Paige’s attempts at scrying for him, when she turned on Chris. “What’s your problem?”

 

Her voice was hard, and confused him a little as he turned, looking around. “Huh?”

 

“You’re nervous, I can feel it.”

 

“Hm, watch your vibes,” Paige mumbled. Phoebe walked over to Chris, waiting for an explanation.

 

“I just think you guys should be focusing on helping Piper, not Leo.” Panic slowly returned to him as he realized that his aunt was coming into her newest set of powers at this time. 

 

“Ha, I was right,” Phoebe exclaimed, triumph evident in her voice.

 

“Hey, finding Leo could help us with Piper.” 

 

“Well, then you better find another way because you are not going to find him.” He realized his mistake after a second and started backpedaling. “I mean, you haven’t found him yet, have you? I’m telling you, you’ve just got to leave it up to the Elders, alright? Just let it go.”

 

“Let it go? He’s Wyatt’s father.”

 

“And our brother-in-law.”

 

“Ex-brother-in-law. Look, I’m just trying to get you two to focus on your sister here. That’s all. Because with her powers messed up, you guys are all at risk.”

 

He half-listened as Paige came up with an idea, more intent on calming his emotions until he could find out how to block them from Phoebe.

 

After that, Phoebe left to go confront her date that stood her up, even though she had called to cancel anyway. It was some weird thing that sorta made sense to him, but not entirely. Paige went to working on the spell and asked to be told when Piper came home, so he hung around the living room, writing down future-altering possibilities from what he remembered of the history of his family.

 

He heard Piper’s car and shoved the paper in his pocket. “Piper’s home,” He called up the stairs.

 

She walked in with Wyatt and a baby in a bassinet. “Hi Chris, could you take them to the playpen?”

 

“Sure,” Chris agreed, too confused to say no. He set the bassinet down and took Wyatt to the playpen.

 

He had gotten the bassinet and was starting towards the pen when Paige came down. 

 

“Hey, who’s that?”

 

“Ask her.” Chris gestured with his head backwards and continued into the conservatory. He set the baby inside and put the bassinet up.

 

He stood there, shocked. When he finally realized he wasn't alone anymore, he also noticed the Paige had a paper in her hands.

 

“Is that the memory spell?”

 

“Yeah.” They watched Piper set down the other baby in the playpen.

 

“Cast it.”

 

Paige cast the spell and Chris watched as the spell did the opposite of it’s intent. Piper couldn’t remember her sister, or child, or even herself and her powers.

 

He was trying to think of a solution to the memory loss issue when Paige got derailed again by finding Leo. It was turning into more of a pain than he expected to deal with his own family.

 

He kept an eye on the other baby while Paige tried to find Leo yet again. He heard Phoebe come home and excitedly babble about empathy to Piper before attempting to step in, walking into the living room.

 

“Uh, Phoebe…”

 

“Just a sec. I think that's what I am now. An empath. I am an empath. That's my new power. Or at least an advancement of my premonition power, I don't know.”

 

“Neither does she, I’m afraid. Know that is, anything. Paige erased her memory.” Chris tried to keep a trained reaction as he told her, hoping not to have her empathy give him away. She wasn’t supposed to have it yet anyway.

 

“Can you blow things up too,” Piper asked, chipper than ever. Phoebe laughed, an edge of hysteria in her voice.

 


End file.
